game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodge ball!!
Chrissy stretched her arms for five minute run with Penny and Leona."Ok.Nivans,Redfield,Kennedy.Your timer start now!"Mr Haggar began to blew his whistle and trio starts running,Leona feel tired"So Haggard guys"she complained then Mr Haggard began to shout at her"No talking and Keep moving Kennedy!!".5 minutes Later they finished running and they sat at the floor"Thank you the 5 minutes run is over"Chrissy sighed of tiredness"No more Haggard running"Leona smiled"Same here"Penny replied"Not yet because we play dodge balls,ladies!!!" he shouted infront of the trio"Oh man the trio complained"No complains or I will call your fathers!!"."It's alright guys,It will be fine"Frankie explained"No it's not it totally ruins my hair!!"Leona grabbed Frankie's shirt"Haha.It's painful"she chuckled nervously"Alright class,today we play dodgeballs so I can asses your ability,speed and overall reflexes.At the end of the school year,you will recieve a chart measuring your rankings,Work hard ang get ready!!!" Mr Haggar boomed in a loud voice.Chrissy gulped,Dodge Balls,wrestler like coach,she was dead. All students began to throw "Ow!" a student shouted"Your out!!".Chrissy ran faster and start to hit Ashlynn"Bring the Pain!!"she shouted before she threw to Ashlynn"Wow!I knew that line already.That's her dad's level 3 hyper combo line in Marvel vs Capcom" she began to half close her eyes"Yeah and a dying biceps" Jenny whisperes"Of her dad" Dandora whispers and began to laugh"No talking Sparda and Valentine.Now move it ladies!!"he shouted to Dandora and Jenny"Yes sir hehe" they laughed nervously"I cant because I feel tired"she complained"If you never move,I will call your father because I am your father's friend!"he threat Chrissy"Ok hehe"she laughed nervously and starting to move.Leona stopped and took a deep breath..Leona didnt know that the boy starting to throw at her until Chrissy was hit and fell down at the floor."Chrissy Oh dear"Leona cried"Oh my gosh! "Dandora said in worried voice "What happening here?!"Mr Haggar saw Chrissy"Call her father and Nivans call the ambulance"he said with a serious voice. Chrissy's shirt are lots of blood just like a zombie "Mr Haggar I think you forget to call her mom"Jenny replied "Oh!I forget,Graham call her mom"he shouted"Yes Mr Haggar"Ashley grabbed her phone. Chrissy's Home Coleen ckeans the living room until the phone rings,she paused cleaning and get the phone."Hello"."Sorry for bothering,Mrs Redfield.I call you because your daughter was at the hospital"Ashley said with a serious voice"I will call my my husband!!"Coleen began to panic"No need Mrs Redfield.We've call him already"she said with a respect,Coleen ended the call Back to Chrissy Chrissy opened her eyes she saw a patients both side and she's wearing a hospital gown"Mr and Mrs Redfield,your daughter is awake"the nurse said."Oh Christine your finally awake"Coleen said with a sweet voice"Why I am here?!" she asked with a pain"Because you protect you friend from the dodgeball and you had an head injury and a heavy flow to your nose.Theres more did you say my hyper combo line in MVC3"Chris said with a smirk"How did you know that?!"Chrissy shouted"The white haired lady said"."Thinking:Not Dandora.I hope she never talk about dad's biceps.Harsh (¬_¬)" Chrissy was talking to her mind. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions Category:The Game High Madness